


She Loves Me

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: An odd quirk caused All Might a great deal of concern initially but then he filled up with joy, literally.





	She Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a short lunch snippet that I wrote while at work. Than a second came to mind later and I put them together. This is one of those ideas that was included in Lost in the Fics. I just really could not get it out of my head. 
> 
> The quirk used on All Might is called Overblown: things keep inflating till you confess the root of the issue and then they deflate to actual size of the issue.

Tsukauchi watched All Might; thankfully a blanket was all that was needed to keep the seeming extra large hero near the ground despite his almost bouncy around in spot. All Might was not hiding his smile as he examined his new form. Seeing how thick his legs were, watching his own arms as he flexed again and again, and smirking at how much his chest stuck out. As his hand came over his chest his eyes closed. Tsukauchi was not sure but for some reason this smile felt more sincere than the others he had see from the hero and even a small pink streak was appearing on his cheeks. “You seem really pleased with your shape now,” Tsukauchi said.

All Might put his hand behind his head, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Tsukauchi smiled. He could see his friend was practically giddy about something. “You don’t seem as stressed about it as you were before. Your practically thrilled,” he teased.

“I guess,” All Might responded not taking his hand off his head but he did smirk again when he noticed how much his arm was showing off.

“What is with the grin?!” Tsukaushi finally asked. All Might turned to him. “You’ve been smiling and laughing since we began back. Now you look so energetic you might burst,” he said without thinking. All Might looked panic for a moment. “Sorry! Didn’t mean it that way. You just seem really happy,” he apologized.

All Might blushed after he collected his thoughts. “I guess I really am,” he started with a smile.

“Why? Why now? You’re a pool toy right now?” Tsukauchi wondered aloud. They both knew the next few hours would be dangerous since any little object could injury or maybe kill him. The quirk user wasn’t entirely clear.

All Might wrapped his hand around his chest. “I know. And believe me I was worried when I was blowing up like a parade float. But I did it. I really did it. I finally got to say how I feel about Iron. And what’s really great is that she loves me back!” All Might would have cheered if he wasn’t trying to be quiet so not to disturb Grizel. He smiled at Tsukauchi though. “After everything that has happened, everything she’s been through and all I did to her; I really thought I lost her. Her trust was gone. That things were never going to be as warm or happy as they were when we were young together. But this is all her!” he explained with a smile. Tsukauchi swore the hero would be crying tears of joy if possible. “I felt it when she kissed me after her confess. Everything that was in me before felt like random electricity but this is warm and soothing; this is the feeling I get every time she hugs me. Ever since the first time! It makes me feel like I can still take on the world and that..she really really loves me,” All Might explained as his hand came over his heart. After a moment he looked at his arms again and smiled. “She filled me up with her love. And look how big I am!” He said before posing.

Tsukauchi chuckled, mostly in relief but with a touch of joy at his friend’s confession. “That you are,” he acknowledged. 

A soft thud caught the pairs attention. They turned around to see Grizel changed into her night clothes with gloves on. She was leaning against the wall with a hand covering her mouth. While both men stood up All Might practically bounced to her side. “Honey?” slipped out of his mouth moments before he noticed the pink marks growing on her cheeks. His hand was on her shoulder by the time he realized a tear was running down her cheek. 

Grizel’s hand moved to reveal a soft smile, “Is that what you think this means?”

A grin came to All Might’s lips as her posture and question settled in. “Of course! This is all because of your love! It is all you!” All Might proudly boasted as he flexed in his signature pose. He watched Grizel duck into her hand again. He cupped her cheek. “What did you think it was?” he encouraged. 

Grizel lowered her hand, which All Might quickly wrapped in his. “I was going with it showed how we felt about each other,” Grizel said as leaned into his hand. All Might leaned close enough his forehead began touching her head. Grizel’s hand brushed his arm as her back laid flat against the wall that held her side. 

“I can understand that. But I still say it is your love because I can never feel this way without you,” All Might trailed off into a whisper before his lips found Grizel’s again. They explored each other as though it was their first time kissing. ‘You always cleared my mind and made me feel strong. Always,’ he thought as his hands began massaging her as they made sure to keep her close. 

Tsukauchi smirked at the pair initially. He had seen the troubles they had from both sides so he enjoyed the idea that they were finally having a happy moment together. That was until All Might’s size began to increase again. “All right you two that’s enough! Don’t want to make All Might a parade float again,” he teased coming over to the pair. 

The pair only separated enough for All Might to stand up right again. They both looked over his form; Grizel covered her face in both hands while All Might broke out laughing and flexing again. When he tried to show off to her he noticed she wasn’t uncovering her face so it was a perfect moment to wrap her tight in his arms and squish her into his chest. His smile grew as her ears began to tint pink. 

Tsukauchi chuckled at the pair. “I was going to leave you two alone but I’m starting to think you might need a chaperone,” he said as he caught the look in the larger hero’s eyes. Though the muffled noise from the smaller hero was an adorable endorsement.


End file.
